


Forward Thinking

by Anyawen



Series: Making Plans [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Delays, Established Relationship, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Q interprets Bond's texts, and hopes.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Making Plans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Forward Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written as one of two companion pieces for my 2020 LDWS submission for week 1 of the challenge.

Bond was finally on his way back to London. He was on the plane and would arrive in under 3 hours.

He'd spoken of spoiling Q. Of looking forward to it. Q had re-read those texts times beyond counting, wondering just what that meant. And hoping.

Their encounters had long since evolved to include a domesticity that Q enjoyed almost more than the fantastic sex. And Bond ... appeared more than content with the shift in their relationship.

The idea that Bond had been anticipating his return, wanting to spend time together ... Well. Perhaps Q wasn't alone in imagining a future.


End file.
